


The Fight

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war wages inside the Men of Letters bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**\- Now -**

You were crouched on the landing at the top of the stairs, your gun clutched in your hands. Because of the cast on your leg, you couldn’t run, so Sam had carried you and set you down where you were now while he scoped out the situation. The two of you were hesitant to split up, but you agreed that he could move faster and swifter without carrying you around, and being so high up put you at a good vantage point above everything else. From your perch, you had a visual on the entire central area of the bunker, so hopefully you would be able to see an attack before it happened.

The bunker was quiet, apart from your heavy breathing and your heart hammering in your chest. Suddenly you heard the very faint sound of footsteps approaching from one of the hallways, headed towards you. Then a voice broke the silence.

“Y/N? Sammy? I know there’s someone close by. C’mon, let’s talk about this, huh?”

That voice only made your heart beat even louder, and you were almost sure that he could hear it. A few seconds later, Dean appeared, gun at the ready. You did your best to keep still and quiet as you aimed at him. He looked around the area, and then his green eyes lifted up, finding your own. A sly smile crept onto this face as he mirrored your actions, raising his weapon to you.

“Hey baby.” he taunted. “Whatcha doin’ all the way up there? Alone? With no way to escape?” He stepped closer and closer. “Sorry sweetheart, but I ain’t gonna go easy on you. Hope you understand.” Then he pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened; his gun was empty. He swore under his breath as you smirked.

“Don’t worry, honey. I’m not gonna go easy on you either.” you aimed directly at him before yelling, “NOW SAM!”

Dean whipped around just in time to see Sam lunge out from his hiding spot under the map table, his gun also pointed at his brother. “Son of a bitch!” the older Winchester exclaimed in surprise. Then you and Sam fired, both shots hitting their shared target.

**********************************

**\- 2 hours earlier -**

3 weeks. It had been three freaking weeks since that damn vampire broke your leg, forcing you to sit on the sidelines and do boring research while the others hunted. You were bored out of your mind, and you didn’t even want to think about the next few weeks you were going to spend on crutches. Charlie had been staying with you and the Winchesters recently, picking up your slack and just hanging out. That was the one good thing to come out of your injury. You missed your friend, and you were so happy when she surprised you six days ago.

The four of you had just wrapped up a poltergeist case, and were back at the bunker getting some R and R when you snapped at your boyfriend. It wasn’t even his fault, really. He was just being helpful, making sure you were comfy on the sofa, bringing you food, checking in every ten minutes to see if you needed anything. If it were any other situation, you would be loving it. But your bad mood got the best of you.

“Hey baby,” Dean asked as he tucked a blanket around you, “do you want me to-”

“NO! I can do it myself, Dean! I don’t need you smothering me all the time! I’m crippled, not comatose!” you yelled at him.

You regretted your words as soon as they left your mouth. You regretted them even more when you saw the hurt in his eyes, but you didn’t say anything else. Sam and Charlie, who were sitting nearby, stared at the scene with their mouths hanging open. Dean nodded curtly, and walked away. Ten minutes later, after Sam and Charlie tried to lighten the mood with random chatter, their phones beeped simultaneously to signal that they both got a text message. After reading the texts, they looked at each other, looked at you, and then got up and left without a word. The message was from Dean, you knew it. You were already so sorry, and you wanted to tell him, but your pride wouldn’t let you.

After half an hour of sitting by yourself, you began to get lonely and slightly anxious. Where was everybody? You grabbed your crutches, and hobbled to your room while calling out for your friends. When you got there, you saw a note on your bed, addressed to you.

> _Y/N: Text Sam as soon as you’re done reading this note. The Fight starts 2 minutes after that. Normal rules apply. You and Sammy are one team, me and Charlie are the other. Good luck, baby. You’re gonna need it. – Dean._

_Shit!_ You thought as you composed yourself. With you being unable to walk, unable to run, this was going to be one hell of a challenge. But you were excited for it. You quickly texted Sam saying that you were ready, to which he instantly replied that he was on his way to find you.

30 seconds later, he came bursting into your room, and crouched down in front of you.

“Get on, hurry!” He insisted. You didn’t have to think twice before hopping on his back so he could carry you out and away. He handed you a large water gun, similar to the one slung over his shoulder, and raced down a hallway.

“So the game starts now?” you asked.

“Yep. They should be on the move right about now.”

“The flags?”

“I already hid all three.” he replied. “We’re the red team. One is in a book on the library shelf, one is in the dungeon, and the last one is in Dean’s toolbox in the garage.”

“Which book?” You asked as he continued to carry you around.

“ _Paradise Lost_ ,” said Sam.

You slung the strap on your water gun around your own shoulder and held it up, ready for “enemies”. The Fight was basically an intense version of capture the flag. Each team has three flags – one team gets blue while the other team gets red. Before the game starts, each team hides their flags throughout the bunker for the other team to find. The first team to find all three of the other team’s flags wins. Then there’s the water. Everyone is armed with a large water gun, plus as many water balloons as they could carry. When someone gets hit with water by the opposing team, they have to stay in their spot for a whole minute. The Fight was your most favorite thing in the entire world.

“So I think we should check the kitchen first,” Sam started, before you cut him off.

“Did you hear that?” you whispered. The two of you looked around, but saw nothing, until:

“Sneak attack, suckers!” Charlie yelled as she bombarded you with water balloons while Dean came out of nowhere, spraying both you and Sam with his gun.

“Arghhhh!” The two of you yelled.

Dean and Charlie laughed and high fived as you and Sam stayed where you were, dripping wet. Sam set you down and you let out a huff as Charlie sauntered away to find your flags. Dean stayed back for a second and walked over to you.

“Game on, baby.” He murmured before leaning in to kiss you. Right before his lips met yours; you shook your head violently, splashing Dean with the water from your hair. He backed away, laughing some more, and headed in the opposite direction as Charlie.

Sam was staring at his watch, counting down the seconds. “Three…two….one!” He called as you clambered onto his back. Then he headed straight for the kitchen. After searching around for a few minutes, you found a blue flag hidden in Sam’s box of All Bran cereal.

“Creative.” Sam said sarcastically as you stifled a laugh.

You handed it to him for safe keeping before saying, “We should split up. I’m just slowing you down.”

“Okay, Y/N, but how would you get around?”

You thought for a second. “Put me at the top of the stairs. I’ll have a height advantage, like a sniper.”

“Hmmm. That could work. But what if I don’t leave you? What if I make it  _seem_ like I left? Set a little trap?”

“I like how you think, Winchester.” you smiled deviously.

**********************************

**\- Now -**

“NOW SAM!”

Dean whipped around just in time to see Sam lunge out from his hiding spot under the map table, his gun pointed at his brother.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean exclaimed in surprise.

You and Sam fired, both shots hitting their shared target, drenching him from head to toe. You and Sam couldn’t contain your laughter and he helped you down the stairs. You stopped in front of Dean, lifted yourself on the toes of your good leg and smirked.

“Oh, this game is so on, baby.” You purred before pecking him on the lips. He smiled and shook his head as you hobbled away on your crutches. Before you left the room, you grabbed an office chair, the kind with the wheels on the bottom.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Getting my own ride.” you replied as you sat on the chair and used your good leg and one of your crutches to push yourself forward. You rolled towards the bathroom to search for a flag, but found nothing. Just as you were headed to the computer room, you spotted Sam, staying in place.

“Y/N, run!” He hissed, but it was too late.

“Aguamenti, bitches!” Charlie yelled as she charged towards you, a jet of water soaking your back.  _Dammit_.

“And guess what I found!” she said in a sing-song voice as she waved a red flag in front of you. So the game was tied, 1-1. Charlie sprinted away, right before Sam’s 60 seconds were up.

“No worries, Y/N. We got this.” Sad whispered to you as he pulled, not one, but two blue flags from his pockets.

“Sammy! Yes! Where was it?” you exclaimed while bouncing up and down in your makeshift wheelchair.

“The computer room,” he replied. “I found it right before she got me.”

So it was 2-1. You liked those odds very much. “Alright Sam, you go ahead to the storage room, and I’ll check the garage.” You instructed. “But first, we gotta get our revenge on the Queen of Moondoor.” Sam grinned and waited for your time to be up before wheeling you in the direction Charlie had taken.You found her back at the library, going through books. From the looks of it, she hadn’t gotten to  _Paradise Lost_ yet.

“I’ll drive, you shoot!” Sam yelled before he charged in with you.

You blasted water at Charlie, soaking her shirt. “A  _Transformers_  reference? Really? You guys could do better than that!” She called out as you and Sam sped off. Soon after, Sam headed to the storage room and you made your way to the bunker’s garage.

Once in the garage, you searched through everything. You even checked the tool box to make sure that the flag Sam had hidden was still there. It was. You sighed in relief and had gotten out of your chair to check the Impala when you heard someone come up behind you. Then you felt the front end of a water gun press lightly into your back.

“Come on, Y/N. Did you really think I would hide it in my car? A little too obvious, don’t you think?” Dean crooned into your ear.

“Unless that’s what you want me to believe so I wouldn’t check there.” You countered. The two of you were standing between the Impala and the toolbox.  _I can’t let him find it!_ You thought frantically to yourself. You slowly reached for your gun, and spun around quickly, shooting water everywhere. Dean ducked down, and was able to avoid being hit entirely. You pulled the trigger again, but your gun was empty.  _Shit_.

“Haha! Oh, you’re so gonna get it, baby.” Dean chuckled. He didn’t hear the door behind him open. Nor did he see Sam sneak in the room; but you did. You had to think quickly.

“So,” you said loudly, “it’s not in your car then?”

Sam’s head snapped up as he understood your signal, and he crept behind Dean to the other side of the car. You figured he was out of ammo as well, since he wasn’t even holding his gun anymore.

“Sweetheart, I love you, but I ain’t gonna tell you anything.” Dean teased.

You skirted around Dean to make him turn so that his back would be to Sam, who was now crouched down on the other side of the Impala. Just as Sam was about to open the car door, which you knew would make a sound, you threw your arms around your boyfriend and kissed him whole-heartedly. Dean was caught off guard for a second, but it wasn’t long before his arms snaked around your waist and down your thighs. Your tongues were mingling together as Dean lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around him. The two of you stayed like that for a while, kissing and whimpering, until an awkward cough caught your attention.

When you broke away from Dean, Sam was standing there, holding up three blue flags. Dean groaned in defeat, leaning his face into your neck as you punched the air in triumph.

“You played me!” Dean playfully accused.

“All’s fair, baby.” You proclaimed, high-fiving Sam.

**********************************

The final rule of The Fight is a straight forward one – the losing team is on clean up duty. You and Sam were extra glad to have won this particular round, because the bunker looked as though a hurricane had swept through it. An hour after the game had ended, you were toweling off in your room when Dean walked in.

“Okay, that is enough cleaning for one night.” He yawned.

You flashed him a weak smile before using your good leg to hop over to him. When you got there, you wrapped your arms around his torso and leaned into his damp chest. He engulfed you in his arms, running one hand soothingly up and down your back.

“I’m so sorry about what I said earlier.” you apologized. “I’m so thankful for you, and everything you do for me, every day.”

You felt a rumble in Dean’s chest as he chuckled softly. “I know, Y/N. I understand. You’re frustrated because of your leg, but you’ll be running around and kicking ass again in no time. Today’s game proved that.”

You tilted your head up to face him, and he kissed your forehead.

“I love you, Dean. And thank you so much for today. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.”

“Anything for you, Y/N.” He replied, green eyes twinkling. “And I love you, too.”

He kissed you softly on the lips before letting go of you, reaching for his own towel to dry off.

“You know, there’s one thing I really need help with,” you divulged.

“Yeah, sure, what is it?” Dean asked eagerly.

“Well, I need to take a shower, but I don’t think I can manage on my own. You know, getting undressed, and soap and all that.”

At that very moment, Dean dropped what he was doing and scooped you up in his arms.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” he growled before he carried you off to the bathroom, leaving a trail of your giggles in your wake.


End file.
